Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatuses and methods for controlling the electronic apparatuses, and relates particularly to a technique for switching touch operations made to a touch panel between valid and invalid states.
Description of the Related Art
There are conventional electronic apparatuses in which all touch operations made to the electronic apparatus can be switched between valid and invalid states with one setting for touch operations (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-196367).
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-196367, all touch operations made to an electronic apparatus can be switched between valid and invalid states with one setting. Accordingly, for example, if the electronic apparatus is used such that touch operations are invalidated in the case of preventing an unintended operation from being executed when a screen is accidentally touched, as in the case of a shooting standby screen, and touch operations are to be validated in the case of actively using touch operations, as in the case of a setting screen, the setting needs to be changed from a menu screen or the like at all such times, and it would be convenient if quick and easy switching of touch operations between valid and invalid states was possible.